Love Under Fire
by Dementia-12
Summary: Yaoi. Ryo and Dee take on a dastardly criminal and must face peril together. Through tragic circumstances, they are brought closer together in partnership...but what of love?
1. Default Chapter

All standard disclaimers apply. 

**_Warnings:_** This fic will contain scenes of violence and scenes of sex. This means lemon, ppl! So now you're fore-warned. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
  
**Love Under Fire**  
By Dementia_12 & Shara 

  


An old ragged man with grizzled grey hair and steely eyes, leaned up against the wall of a small but busy bar. Near his feet lay a rumpled old hat. The mournful sounds of his harmonica drifted through the stale night air. A small crowd had gathered nearby to listen to the soulful songs.

Two men walked side by side down the litter-covered street. As they approached the bar one of the two drifted over to the crowd. He had shoulder length chestnut hair. His wide eyes looked dark in the odd colored light from the neon sign hanging in the bar window. A faint smile touched his weary face as he watched the elderly musician play. When the song ended he turned to the man he had been walking with. "Wasn't that lovely?" He asked pulling out some change from his pockets.

The musician never stopped playing he simply nodded his thanks to Ryo, the barest of smiles visible in his eyes. Ryo's companion bobbed his head in agreement. With a final smile for the harmonica player Ryo followed his handsome dark-haired friend into the bar.

Dance music thrummed through the air as Ryo let his friend Dee led him through the throng. Small though it was, the bar was packed with people. Lights spun and shimmered over the dancers as the two cops pushed their way through to a relatively quiet booth in the back of the bar.

They had barely settled into the red plush vinyl when a waitress approached them with a sultry smile. "Hi, my name's Sheila and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you, gentlemen?"

Ryo picked up the menu and began to scan it while Dee grinned at the waitress and leaned towards her. "I'll have an Asahi beer. It's number #1 in all Japan, you know."

Sheila's smile widened. She didn't normally encourage guys when she worked, but this was by far the most handsome man she had met thus far! "Yes, I know, sir."

"You can call me Dee, Sheila." He winked at her while Ryo was still pouring over his choices. She couldn't help but let out a giggle and agree, practically purring his name now.

Ryo heard the high-pitched laugh and raised his head from his menu with suspicion. He sighed as he saw Dee effortlessly charm the waitress with a flirtatious smile. He couldn't take Dee anywhere. He saw Dee looking at him, as if in wait. "Nani?"

"Man, are you going to keep poor Sheila, whose been working all day," he gestured towards her with a wave of his hand in her direction, "waiting, or are you going to order?"

"Oh! Well, I...Gomen.." Ryo stumbled over his words but Dee just shook his head at him and smiled. Turning towards their waitress, he ordered Ryo a beer and Sheila left with a nod and a smile.

There was a moment of quiet between them as Dee stretched his arms high above him, causing a snapping sound of bones popping back into place. He groaned and then rested them on the back of the booth.

"I didn't want a beer, you know.", Ryo murmured as he gazed at the gyrating dancers on the rotating silver dance floor.

"Ne, Ryo. You never know what you want."

"Nani?!" Ryo blinked in surprise at the serious tone and looked at Dee.

"And you were taking too long! Sheila would've been waiting forever while you wondered if you want a Sprite or Coca-Cola. And don't forget the bendy straw!"

Ryo's eyebrows lowered in anger. "What are you mocking me for?"

Dee leaned towards his partner and looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm not mocking you. It's the truth."

"What the hell --" Ryo started but Dee moved his whole body in closer, resting a hand on Ryo's leg.

"You need to live a little.", he whispered confidently into Ryo's ear before catching Ryo's soft lips with his own.

It was very tempting to lean into that kiss. But Ryo forced himself not to respond. He was tired, upset, and more than a little confused. Pushing Dee away far enough to look into his friend's eyes, Ryo vibrated with frustration. "Why do you always have to push me? Have you ever considered, that I might want to make my own choices?"

Dee sighed and settled back into the seat. Shaking his head Dee gave Ryo a long look. His face was set with grim determination. Painful as this topic was, they had to talk about this if they were ever going to become something more than they currently were. "I can't wait forever while you are trying to make up your mind, Ryo."

"Nani?! You can't wait forever? Don't make me laugh." Ryo made a strangled noise. His face and voice held a note of bitterness. Inside his chest it felt like his heart was about to pound itself to pieces. Tears stung at his eyes. He closed them tight so that Dee wouldn't see how confused and hurt he felt. "You've never waited. Nor have you given me the chance to choose for myself. "

Inside Ryo was seething. Dee's points had come too close to the truth. Damn, why did that man have to be right. "I have to get away from here and go somewhere I can think about all of this." He thought to himself as he stood and pushed the table forward just enough so that he could slip past Dee. As he came face to face with his friend, he sighed. "You should have let me chose. My choice might have surprised you."

Instinctively Dee grabbed Ryo's arms and pulled his partner into an embrace. He felt Ryo's whole body stiffen at the touch. He might as well have been holding wood. Ryo's eyes had a touch of wildness in them. Dee closed his eyes against the look in those beautiful orbs. He hadn't meant for it to come to this. He just needed Ryo so much. "Please don't leave. Not yet."

Someone was walking past the booth they were in. Whatever Ryo was going to say was lost as the man's expressive eyes went wide. "Shanglar." He whispered in a soft voice as his eyes followed the path that the stranger took. "Dee, isn't that the chief suspect of the Lang case? They've been looking all over for that man."

Turning his head slowly so it wouldn't be too obvious, Dee looked over at the person in question. Dee took in his appearance quickly.

A Caucasian man, about 5'9, in an expensive navy blue business suit walked passed them and stood a moment to talk to the bartender. Short brown hair and blue eyes, he looked like a typical Wall Street kid and preppy as hell. He also looked physically fit, but slim. Shanglar seemed like the ideal Mister Nice Guy and Dee wondered if he could take him one-on-one. He finally turned his head back and nodded to Ryo. 

"That's our boy, alright."


	2. Love Under Fire: Chapter 2

This was it. They had Shanglar. They finally had him. He could see the anxious adrenaline snap in Ryo's eyes, erasing the haunted look that had previously enveloped them. He recognized the feeling, because he shared it. It was as familiar as time.

Our Mister Nice Guy was notorious in New York City. He had been running a successful underground drug-smuggling circuit for quite awhile now. It had taken their precinct months before they had finally obtained a substantial lead, much to the frustration of their volatile Chief.

Their source was a doped up kid. Knowing Shanglar's clientele included anyone who could get the cash, they had questioned him. The boy couldn't have been more than ten years old, no older than Bikky, yet he was flying higher than a kite. Judging by the way that he was acting, the kid seemed to be on Angel Dust, possibly marijuana or LSD as well.

Man, but it was a sad reality to face. They had picked him up when some motherly matron reported him in, because he had been ranting and threatening violence against a pet store clerk at a local plaza. They had got him to stick around long enough to interrogate him and that was only because luck had been on their side. The kid was having delusions and was talking to Ryo as if he was Shanglar. It turns out he was the errand boy. He delivered goods to customers via his skateboard and in turn, Shanglar gave him unique rewards.

The boy had then been talking angrily to the air as a result, swatting at imaginary people furiously. It had been heartbreaking to look at Ryo's face that day, Dee recalled. His partner's protective instincts were scrawled plainly across his face and he knew Ryo wanted to save that nobody kid from his inevitable fate. That was one of the things Dee loved best about him.

The weariness that had been plaguing Ryo ever since he had gotten off duty faded. Leaving in its place the rush of sudden energy that always came over him at times like this. Ryo backed out of the booth with the practiced ease of one who had been well trained not to call attention to himself. He moved at a moderate pace. If he moved too fast he would draw suspicion upon them. If he moved too slowly they would lose this chance at Shanglar.

Ryo's face hardened as his eyes narrowed to focus on the target. He could sense anger building up within at the thought of someone so clean looking living off of the pain of others. He took a controlled breath to calm himself down. Right now he needed to think clearly. This creep was clever and they wouldn't catch him by running angrily after him. Keeping the images of Shanglar's errand boy from his mind as best he could, Ryo blended into the crowd as he made his way towards the bar knowing that Dee was right behind him.

Shanglar looked around the room for a moment after the bartender left him. Setting something on the bar counter the clean cut criminal stood and straitened out his suit. Without another look, he turned towards a door in the back of the bar labelled "Employees Only".

Reaching the bar before the bartender could take away the napkin Shanglar had written on, Dee snapped up the wrinkled paper hiding in his palm. Unobtrusively he slipped past the door pausing only long enough to read the note. It had a room number on it. His eyes became calculating.

"It's a room number." Dee whispered in response to his partner's silent question. They moved quietly through the kitchen into an area witch led to a hallway that branched off in two directions. In the left branch there was a sign pointing down the hall that said "Elevators."

"Is this a trap?" Ryo wondered aloud.

His partner shrugged," Could be, but we have to take that chance. This may be the only shot we have at him."

Nodding in agreement, Ryo grabbed the napkin. "We know where he is going. You follow him and I will cut him off from behind. " Without waiting to see Dee leave, Ryo turned towards the hall with the elevators.

Watching his partner leave, a tumble of emotions flooded through Dee.

Knowing there was little time but still feeling the need to say something he called out. "Ryo, watch your back."

Ryo bobbed his head with a wave of his hand, "You too, Dee." Then he had turned the corner and was out of sight.

Dee headed for the stairs. Shanglar had a fairly good head start but Dee knew he was pretty fast himself. Taking the steps two at a time he kept his ears open for the tell tale sounds of the other's footsteps. After a few minutes, he heard the soft padding of feet. He knew his suspect would definitely be armed and slowly pulled out his gun from his shoulder holster as he moved. This guy was sure as hell taking his time, Dee thought caustically as he firmly grasped his revolver. Shanglar was walking around like he had all the time in the world. Stealthily, Dee rapidly began to close the distance between him and the oblivious criminal. Shanglar was about to enter an unmarked room when Dee made his appearance known.

"FREEZE!! NYPD!!", he boomed with his gun pointed straight at Shanglar's head.

Shanglar managed to look genuinely startled at his appearance and raised his hands in the air in a reaction of supplication. A key fell from his hand; one Dee hadn't seen him holding the moment beforehand.

"O-o-officer! What's going on!?", Shanglar said, seemingly faltering for words behind his astonished countenance.

Even stuttering, Dee marvelled cynically. Shanglar was a pretty good actor, but he'd have to be to have lasted this long without getting caught. "Just want to ask you some questions, Shanglar. Down at the precinct."

"Well, of course, Officer...Latener, I see."

Narrowing his eyes menacingly at the quavering man in front of him, he muttered, "Up against the wall."

As Shanglar moved to face the wall, Dee saw his eyes shift subtly to his left. Catching the offbeat glance, he was going to glance over through his peripheral vision when he was jarred harshly to his right and smashed into the wall.

Gnashing his teeth as he hit the wall, he concentrated on grasping his gun. Wrapping his left hand around his right hand, he struck out towards his assailant, the bartender, and managed to hit his jaw. Stumbling backwards, he steadied himself. Growling he charged at Dee again. Dee could recognize he was in trouble here. The guy had taken a double-fisted shot to the jaw, combined with the strength of a gun crashing into it and he barely wobbled. Ducking he swung his leg out and tried a swipe kick at the bartender's tree-trunk legs. Putting all his might into it, he stabbed his leg outward in a rapid circle motion and the bartender was quickly flat on his back. He was about to try to cuff the guy when he heard grunting.

SHIT! SHANGLAR!

He quickly looked up to where he last left Shanglar, who was now in a struggle for power with Ryo. They were grappling at each other, Shanglar's once innocent expression replaced with intense hatred. Trying to fish out his cuffs, he was expertly knocked off his feet in his instance of preoccupation. Landing on his side, he felt a kick to his gut and a grunt escaped him. Grinding his foot on Dee's wrist, the bartender mashed his foot into the cop's right hand until he heard a snap. Gritting his teeth together at the pain of his broken wrist, Dee watched as the bartender pried his gun away from his limp hand.

Furious, Dee managed to scramble close enough to the bartender to bite violently on his leg. The bartender roared and rammed a meaty fist into the side of Dee's head. Dee was flung wayward. He was valiantly trying to get back on his feet when he saw Shanglar and Ryo in the thrall of their fight. Shanglar, panting mightily, managed to get away from Ryo, but Ryo was already running back to him like a battering ram.

"SHOOT HIM!!!", Shanglar cried out to the bartender.

Dee eyes jerked wide open when he saw the bartender aim at Ryo and fired. Everything happened in a nightmarish sequence from that point on. Ryo's flight of speed halted so abruptly, one could practically hear the air pop in protest at the sudden change of wind resistance. Dee watched, frozen in disbelief as Ryo's figure began to crumple to the ground. A second shot rang off and Ryo's body thrashed forward and fell to the dirty ground, unconscious.

  
**_To be continued...___**


	3. Love Under Fire: Chapter 3

Before he knew what he was doing, Dee was on his feet. Anger filled him like a raging fire pushing all thoughts of anything else out of his mind. Lunging sideways the cop he thrust his elbow hard against the bartender's chest. The bartender made a huffing sound as the air was driven forcibly from his lungs. He staggered but held stubbornly to the gun. A sweeping kick flung the startled bartender to the floor. Instinctively the man dropped the gun to catch himself.

Dee was ready and waiting when the opening appeared. Grabbing up the gun he rapped the hilt of the gun against the bartender's skull. There was a satisfying thump as the man's head hit the floor. Staggering a little from the fight, Dee ignored the bartender running up the stairs past Ryo's prone body.

"Shit!" He swore angrily under his breath. Shanglar had gotten away. Walking back onto the landing where his partner lay, Dee spoke aloud as if Shanglar were still in the room. "I will come after you later, Shanglar. Right now I have more important things to attend to. But don't think for a moment that you have escaped me. You will pay for what you have done to my partner."

Dee paled as he rolled Ryo over onto his back. Blood was splattered everywhere. Checking the pulse relieved him a little. Ryo was still alive. Focusing on that, he tore his partner's shirt off. He frowned as he took stock of the damage. It didn't look like anything vital had been hit, but there was an awful lot of blood on the floor. Tearing Ryo's mangled shirt into smaller bits, he used the clean portions as bandages wrapping them tightly around his friend's chest.

When he had done everything he possibly could to make sure Ryo would live long enough to get to the hospital, Dee looked over at the still unconscious bartender. Flying down the stairs he pulled the man over to the side of the stairwell where the handrail was. Dee winced as the movement jarred his hand. Grabbing up his handcuffs in his good hand he secured the bartender to the handrail.

Climbing back up to Ryo, Dee carefully picked his partner up. He blinked in pain as his right hand was jostled. Resting his limp partner against his chest he headed back down the stairs. "Stay with me Ryo" he whispered holding tightly to his partner as he half jogged through the back corridors. Kicking the door open with his foot, Dee turned to the side so the door would hit his arm and not Ryo.

Dee shouldered his way through the crowded bar. Heading straight for the door he ignored the startled looks and exclamations of the bar's patrons. After settling Ryo in the car Dee took to the road heading for the nearest hospital. As he drove he thanked his lucky stars that the Sisters of Mercy medical centre was so close. It wouldn't be more than a three-minute drive. It was practically just around the corner.

Driving up to the emergency entrance, Dee jumped out of the car. An older woman in a nurse's uniform called out in a querulous voice. "You can't park there." She spoke slowly as if he were a small child. "This is the emergency entrance."

Dodging the woman Dee ran to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. "Then we are in the right place. This man has been shot twice. He needs medical attention now if not faster."

The woman's green eyes widened as she took in Ryo's pale countenance. Her voice was nearly a whisper as she responded," I am so sorry, I didn't realize." Her eyes became filled with horror as she caught sight of Dee's hand. "You drove here with one hand? Amazing."

Straightening her back she motioned Dee forward. "If you can carry him without hurting yourself, bring him in. I can show you where to take him."

Cradling Ryo in his good arm Dee followed the nurse into the hospital. She led him through a maze of halls before she finally indicated a stretcher that had been pushed up against the wall. "Set him down here." She pointed with one hand as she waved another nurse over with the other. "We will take him from here. If you sit down in the waiting room, another nurse will be in to see to you soon."

Dee nodded numbly as the whole situation was just beginning to sink in. "I'll do that after I move the car. And call the precinct. "

"No," The nurse shook her head emphatically. "You will turn right around and march yourself into the waiting room. Give me the keys to your car and I will have it parked for you. And we can alert your precinct for you. You need to be looked at almost as much as your friend does and I will not take no for an answer. Now, March!" The nurse pointed a long finger down the hall her face set and ready for a battle.

"All right I'll go." Dee gave in quietly, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

The blue haired nurse winced at the cop's deadpan voice." Look I am sorry about what I said before. I promise we will do everything we can for him. I will come and let you know how he is once the doctors have seen him. "

Gently Dee lay Ryo out onto the stretcher. He had to force himself for he did not want to leave his partner's side for even a moment. Digging in his pocket Dee pulled out the keys and handed them to the nurse. He watched as the nurses rushed away down the hall before disappearing through a large set of double doors. Staring long past the moment Ryo entered the ER, Dee became consumed with guilt. Flashbacks of Ryo's body hurling itself to the floor in wounded weakness while he just lay there skittered across his mind's eye like an errant but persistent bug. Lost in waves of despondent and unpredictable emotions, he was finally jostled out of his reverie when a nurse shook his shoulder lightly.

"Sir? Mr.Latener?"

Vaguely acknowledging him, the young man continued, "Sir, please wait in the Waiting Room. We'll get to you as soon as possible." He scurried away before Dee was even allowed to venture a polite response.

"Huh. I liked the old biddy better." muttered to himself as he shuffled his way to the waiting room. Unceremoniously plopping his weary self into the nearest plastic chair, he slouched back and stared at the ceiling.


	4. Love Under Fire: Chapter 4

Before regret and self-blame could settle in, his mind suddenly reminded him of Bikky and Cal. Should he call them? Ryo's practically a father to them...no. Better not to worry them needlessly, because he was going to make damn sure that Ryo was going to recover.

"Ryo," he murmured to himself. "You said before I had to let you choose, but I'm not going to let you. You think I pushed you before, but you haven't seen anything yet." Confidence slowly began to thrum through his voice with each passing word. "I'm choosing for you again, Ryo. I choose for you to recover, and to live a long happy life with Bikky and Cal…and me."

Shifting in his seat, he emitted a small snarl at a resurgence of pain in his side. The animalistic sound scared a nearby kid who had been lying on the floor playing with an "Etch-A-Sketch". The little boy ran to his mother crying and pointed at Dee as he wailed. The mother glared at Dee, who had looked dumbfounded at the unexpected reaction as she simultaneously crooned words of comfort to her child. And amidst all the horrible events that had occurred within the last 24 hours, this actually caused Dee to crack. He just stared at the pair before he started to chuckle, and that quickly became loud, uproarious laughter. It ended as rapidly as it had begun, but he felt slightly better afterwards. The people in the waiting room soon began to avoid eye contact with the battered unstable man who talked to himself reassuringly.

Dee soon realized that it had been a good twenty minutes or so before he had gotten a report on Ryo's condition. Marching up to the nurse in the small glass-protected cubicle, he bent slightly and inquired about Ryo. Stating in a deep monotone that there was no news of yet, Dee felt his anxiety jump. Forcibly calming himself down, he murmured a tight platitude, and stiffly sat down.

No longer immersed in his own dejection, the minutes seem to tick away that much more slowly. He had pretty much gnaw away all his fingernails by the time he paid his next visit to the nurse. "Any news now?"

"Sir, it's only been three minutes."

SHIT!

He was contemplating going to the Gift Shop and buying Ryo everything they had when a familiar figure walked in. He was wearing a pink shirt, a dark blue tie, with grey slacks and suspenders.

"Oh no!" Dee cried out as he recognized the young man. His voice alerted the figure and he whirled around with grin that overwhelmed his whole face.

"DEE-SEMPAI!!"

"JJ!! NOOO!!"

Charging like a bull at a moving target, JJ ran to Dee. At the last minute, Dee lifted up his leg and his foot landed right in the middle of JJ's face, sending him straight to the floor.

Before JJ could rise, Dee leaned over him. "Now, look," Dee said quickly, irritation causing his left eye to twitch at every other syllable he spoke. "Ryo is in critical surgery right now, so BEHAVE!" He had planned to give JJ a small lecture about the importance of what had happened but impatience won out and the last word was shouted in JJ's face.

Eagerly nodding to fulfill Dee's request, JJ sat down in the seat next to him. "We got the call from the hospital about you guys."

Dee turned to look at him and JJ continued. "They found a guy cuffed in the back."

Dee nodded, "The bartender."

JJ nodded with him, "Right. But Shanglar wasn't anywhere to be found. We did a sweep of the place and found a key. We tried the door it was next to and we found a pot-head's paradise. We dusted for prints and found a few. They're still being analyzed. We took in the bartender in for questioning and asked him about the blood we saw in the hallway."

Remorse quickly flashed across Dee's face, but he nodded again. "When we said we could get him for the attempted murder of a cop, he confessed. We said we'd cut a deal with him if he told us everything he knew."

"Do we know where Shanglar is now?", a cold voice interrupted, causing JJ to shiver involuntarily. He could tell his Dee-Sempai was thirsty for revenge. Shanglar was in for it. JJ nodded. "We do but most likely he's going to come to us."

Sharp eyes became muddled with confusion. "Why would that bastard come to us?" Dee inquired suspiciously.

"Shanglar's got a reputation for killing his own and making sure there are no witnesses of any sort to be found when they're involved in his dealings. We put the bartender under heavy security, because for sure, Shanglar's going to come after him. The same goes for Ryo and probably you, too."

Dee's eyes flashed dangerously at the thought of Shanglar coming here. "Good, he'll save me the trouble of coming after him then." The cop's voice held a cold satisfaction that caused JJ to quiver in reaction. He could almost feel sorry for Shanglar.

A nurse walked up next to Dee," Excuse me, but are you Mr.Latener?" At his nod the she continued. "We need to take some x-ray's of your arm to see how badly you're hurt. Follow me please?"

Dee looked at the nurse for a moment, torn between wanting the pain in his hand to stop hurting and wanting to stay in case any news of Ryo's condition was passed down. "Nurse, my partner is in critical surgery right now. If anything happens could you please send JJ in to keep me alerted?"

For a moment she looked uncertain. But after looking into Dee's pleading eyes she nodded. "It's not usually done. However since he is your partner I think we could bend the rules this once."

JJ waved cheerfully as Dee followed the nurse into the examination room. Handing Dee a protective smock the nurse had him lay his injured hand on the x-ray machine. She took several pictures of his arm and hand before having him shift positions so she could get the other side. Once she was satisfied that she had enough x-rays she took back the smock and led him to a small waiting room. "The doctor will be with you as soon as he has had a chance to take a look at the x-rays. There are some magazines on the rack behind the door if you get board." She suggested brightly as she left Dee alone with his thoughts.

Glaring at his hand he began to pace the small room. "I shouldn't be in here. I should be with Ryo. I wonder what is taking them so long. Lots of reasons filled his mind and doubts began to assail him. None of the reasons his mind had supplied him with boded well for his partner. Resolutely he pushed them out of his head. "No, I must think positively. It's taking a while because the doctors are being thorough. They have one of the best-rated trauma wards in all of New York at this hospital. He is in the best of hands. So why do I feel like I have to convince myself of it?"

Senses still in battle mode, Dee spun to face the door when he felt it open. He realized what he was doing at the last moment and let himself assume a more relaxed position. He didn't want to frighten the doctor in any way. The man smiled and held out his right hand," Hello there, I am Doctor James. After looking at your x-rays I have to say you are a very lucky man. Your arm was fractured but not broken all the way. That means we can use a lesser form of therapy on your arm then a full plaster cast."

"If you're not going to use a cast, what are you planning on using?" Dee asked though only a small part of his mind was listening for the answer. He just couldn't get the image of Ryo's too pale face out of his mind.

"An air cast." The doctor replied," They are the latest in modern technology. It's much lighter than an ordinary cast and you will have a greater range of motion. " Walking over to one of the counters, Doctor James opened a cabinet door and pulled out several boxes.

The first box revealed a log sleeve. "Slip this on your arm. It will protect your hand from becoming irritated by the gel of the air cast."

Dee looked at the long white sleeve dubiously as the doctor opened the second box. Slipping his hand into the protective sleeve he ground his teeth in pain as his hand moved. Doctor James took Dee's arm and slid an odd looking long glove-like contraption onto the cop's arm. It had a hard plastic outer shell for protection. The inner surface was an air pocket suspended in a gel sleeve. After it was on, the doctor pumped extra air into the sleeve tightening it around the wounded hand. "If the pressure becomes too much to bear you may remove the cast for up to four hours a day. Any more than that and your arm will suffer."

Nodding impatiently Dee sighed," I just want to get out of here and find out how my partner is doing."

"Understandable. We are almost finished here. All I have left to do is to give you a prescription for painkillers." Fishing out a pad of paper and a pen from the pocket of his white coat the doctor scribbled something out and handed it to Dee.

The cop held up a hand, " It's not necessary, Doc. I'd like to stay clearheaded. "

"You may need this later. Please take it. You don't have to use it now. As it heals your arm is going to hurt quite a bit. So if you don't take it with you, you may wish you had in the future." The doctor pushed the note into Dee's hand.

Taking the note, Dee grumbled a response. It wasn't worth arguing over. "Can I go now?"

Dee bolted for the door almost before the doctor's nod of acceptance. "Thanks, Doc!" he called as he disappeared out the door. He ran down the hall narrowly missing an old man in a wheelchair as he turned the corner into the waiting room.

Waving apologies at the man he made a beeline for JJ who was in deep conversation with a nurse. He heard the word "critical" and he interrupted their conversation with a worried, "Critical?" as he stopped in front of the pair.


	5. Love Under Fire: Chapter 5

JJ beamed at his return, but Dee ignored him and focused on the woman before him. The nurse nodded, "Mr. McLane's condition was critical for a few moments in the operating room, but his bleeding has finally stopped. It's still going to be a few more hours before surgery is completed, and after that, he's going to need plenty of rest. But it looks like Mr. McLane will pull through just fine."

She looked solemn for a moment as she said, "If those bullets had hit any closer to his lungs, he probably wouldn't have made it." She smiled a little. "Thank God for small favours."

Dee had to agree, as he felt the weight on his shoulders ease slightly. The depth of his feelings were audible in the sigh he released. The pair looked at him and the nurse rested a consoling hand on his shoulder briefly. She turned to JJ and said, "I'll be back when I have more news." JJ nodded and she left them to converse with the nurse in the glass cubicle before walking down the OR corridor.

Silence reigned for the following minutes, when Dee uttered a soft, "Thank God."

JJ observed his Sempai seriously when he saw that Dee's left hand holding a small white sheet of paper. "What is that?"

Dee, looking like he forgot JJ was even there, followed the focus of his eyes to his hand. "Oh, it's nothing. Just my prescription for my hand.", Dee muttered absently.

"Nani? Well, let's go to the pharmacy then.", JJ said in a tone of encouragement.

"Iie. It's not important.", came the contradiction.

JJ looked at his stubborn Sempai with an equally persistent expression on his young face. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he faced Dee with an assertive gleam in his eyes that Dee easily recognized. "You should go."

"Shut up, JJ."

"You have to take care of yourself!"

"Let me the hell alone!"

"Dee-Sempai -"

"No!"

A mean thought struck JJ. He didn't want to make his dear Sempai feel guiltier, but he had to take care of himself! "Sempai, what would Ryo think?"

Hearing his partner's name on JJ's lips automatically won his attention. "Nani?!"

JJ pushed ahead, with only the best intentions at heart. "Ryo would want you to take care of yourself. He'd make you take your prescription, so do it for him."

Dee stood stoically in front of him, glaring at JJ until his knees threatened to give out. All was quiet until Dee blinked and a resigned look replaced his death stare.

"Fine. Iko zu."

Dee turned in the direction of pharmacy and missed the bewildered look of triumph on JJ's face before he hurried to catch up Dee.

"Chotto matte, kudasai! Dee-Sempai!"

The pharmacy was empty when they entered it. JJ bounced up to the counter to ring the bell. A few moments later the pharmacist came out of the back room. Taking the prescription from Dee, she pushed large rimmed glasses up her nose looking closely at the little slip of paper. Looking up at Dee she smiled," This will take a few minutes to fill. Why don't you take a seat over there."

Glancing in the direction the pharmacist was pointing, Dee noticed some chairs that had been arranged along one wall. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as he made his way to the chairs. Settling down into the chair he stifled a yawn. "I wonder what time it is?"

There was a small window near the chairs. Dee leaned forward to peer outside at the star-filled sky. It was some time in the middle of the night but he couldn't see the moon from where he was sitting so there was no way to know what time it was. Catching the glance JJ sat down next to Dee. "Its 1:00 o'clock. You've been here for about four and a half-hours."

Grunting a reply, Dee looked over at the counter wondering just how long it would take the pharmacist to fill the prescription. JJ looked Dee over critically. "You know, you should probably try to get some rest yourself. Ryo isn't going to be out of surgery for a little while yet."

Dee remained silent staring straight ahead. JJ sighed giving up on that point. He knew Dee was probably too emotionally keyed up to sleep right now. "All right so you won't sleep. But maybe we should go get something at the cafeteria once you get the prescription. You need to keep up your strength."

"Fine." Muttered Dee as he continued to focus on the empty counter.

"Glowering at the counter isn't going to make her appear any faster, Dee. Cheer up. The nurse said that Ryo had come through all right." JJ pulled back as Dee's stormy eyes were turned on him. For a moment he was afraid he had said something wrong.

Seeing the startled look on JJ's face jarred Dee from his gloom. Sighing heavily he gave JJ a weary smile. "I am sorry, JJ. I know I am not good company right now. I am still very worried about Ryo. I will continue to worry until I have a chance to see him for myself."

Taking that as signal of encouragement, he gently patted Dee's hand and let it rest there with an affectionate smile. "Dee-Sempai, you're the greatest, you know."

Dee looked at him expressionless for a moment when he began to chuckle. Patting JJ's hand in return, he pushed it back in JJ's direction with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, I know, JJ."

The pharmacist returned with a large bottle of aqua-colored pills in her hand. Shaking the bottle to get the officers attention, she walked over to the cash register. "Okay, gents. Here you go.", she intoned with friendly professionalism.

Dropping a couple of bills on the counter, Dee nodded in farewell and the pair left for the waiting room. Arriving in the waiting room that was becoming annoyingly familiar, Dee scanned the room and caught the eye of the nurse that had been keeping him updated. Noticing him, she bustled her way to him with a look of happiness. Hope filled Dee at the sight and when she announced that his partner was out of surgery and was in stable condition, he felt ready to burst.

Without thinking, he wrapped strong arms around her plump little body and whirled her around. "YOKATTA!!!"


	6. Love Under Fire: Chapter 6

She let out a startled yelp and rocked unsteadily on her feet when Dee finally set her down with a huge grin of relief. Leaving with a good-humoured yet wobbly smile, she began to toddle off.

"Matte!"

She quickly turned around to see Dee stride up to her.

"Can I see him?"

"Anou, it's against hospital policy-"

"Onegai."

She looked up to his sorrowful expression, green eyes pleading with her.

"Onegai Shimasu." Hearing a sniffing sound, she tore her eyes away from Mr.Latener's and peered to see his companion. He was snivelling with a tissue pressed to his nose, eyes becoming large and watery. He looked like he was watching a poignant telephone commercial.

She closed her weary eyes and shook her head. For the life of her, she just couldn't say no. Interpreting her silence as an answer, Dee leaned over and kissed her weathered cheek. "Domo arigato gozaimus. You don't know how much this means to me." he murmured quietly. She nodded, gave him the room number, and he was off like a rocket with his companion bounding after him. She watched him go with his black coat flying like a shadow behind him and envied the recipient of all those ardent emotions.

Dee halted in front of Ryo's room and hesitantly clutched at the steel handle. Biting his lip, he held onto it a moment.

"Dee-Sempai."

Dee looked at JJ, who stared backed at him. "I'll wait outside."

His eyebrows arched in surprise, for JJ usually thundered his anger when the two cops were alone together. Thanking JJ with a grateful look, he gripped the handle firmly before swinging the door open as soundlessly as possible.

The room was in semi-darkness. A nest of machines surrounded Ryo giving off a faint glow. Looking around Dee noticed that the other bed was unoccupied. Grabbing a chair from the far side of the room he pulled it up next to the bed. Unbidden tears welled up in his eyes as he reached out to touch Ryo's pale fingers.

Being careful of the I.V., Dee gently lay Ryo's hand up against his cheek. Despite the paleness the hand was warm and solid against his skin. Closing his eyes against the tears, Dee sighed as the last of the fear released its stranglehold from around his heart. Turning his head so that Ryo's palm rested against his lips he gave the hand a gentle kiss. Dee's voice caught in his throat, unable to say anything he set the hand down.

After a few moments of silence Dee spoke in quiet tones. "I thought I lost you." Opening his eyes, Dee glanced down at the pale visage of his partner. Even now Ryo was handsome enough to take his breath away. "I realized in the last few hours just how pointless and lonely my life would become without you in it. You are my partner in more than just our work. And I need you by my side." Dee's fingers were trembling as he intertwined them with Ryo's.

Feeling warm and secure, Ryo's mind floated towards a familiar sound. Someone was moving something. It sounded like a chair being slid across a floor. As he listened to the sound, he saw himself being shot. Dee trapped unable to help. The look of stricken horror on Dee's face then a blinding pain flashed though him sending him into darkness. Taking a breath Ryo tried to open his eyes. But it was as if lead weights had been laid across them. After a few moments of trying he had to stop. Even that little effort was proving to be too much right now.

He felt his hand being lifted. Then he felt the familiar planes of Dee's face as the hand was pressed against it. A feather soft kiss danced across his palm. Listening to his partner's declaration Ryo felt something unfold itself from inside. It was as if he were a flower opening to the loving touch of the sun for the first time. Dee's words flowed over and through him healing him as they went as if they were a healer's balm. "This is considerably more serious than just lust." Ryo thought with awe, hearing the truth in his friend's words. "He really does love me."

Suddenly Ryo was consumed with the need to respond to Dee. He had to show his partner that he was there. And that he didn't plan on leaving any time soon. He had a lot to say. But all that he was able to force past his tired lips was a breathy "Deeee."

Somehow he had managed to get his eyes open. In them he tried to express all the things his treacherous body wouldn't let him say. Weakly he squeezed the fingers that were entwined with his own. "Sorry.. I..scared you."

"Well, you should be," Dee scolded gently. Then his face softened. "But you're still here. That's all that matters."

A dull thud sounded from out side the room startling both cops. Dee was on his feet instantly. "JJ," He thought remembering what the younger man had said about Shanglar's tendency for trying to clean up loose ends.

Ryo opened his mouth to say something, but Dee silenced him by laying a finger against his lips. Silently he ghosted to the door. Lifting his gun in his left hand he prepared to wallop whomever was opening the door.

Dee flung the door open and agilely leaped into the hallway with the intent of revenge on his mind. Still armed, he saw JJ knocked unconscious in the hallway.

Quickly checking him for serious injuries and thankfully coming up short, Dee took off running down the hospital corridors. Evading the startled patients and hospital staff, he ran until he saw a figure far ahead of him in swift escape.

Inwardly cursing the assailants' head start, he pushed himself to his limits and ran like a demon possessed. He had to get this guy. He had to avenge Ryo. He would not allow himself anything less than the complete satisfaction of sharing the hell he had been put through over Ryo. This guy would learn what it was like to dare dance with the devil.

Sweat popped out on his brow as he ran and ran, pausing nary a moment to stick his gun in the waistband of his pants. The sweat on his hands could work against him and cause his gun to slip out of his grasp.

Aw, Shimatta!! Shanglar was fast!

He saw Shanglar whip open the steel door to the stairwell and sped downwards before it loudly banged shut. Dee pursued, cursing Shanglar viciously. Closer and closer, he gained on Shanglar, thoughts of Ryo ceaselessly motivating him. Closer and closer...


	7. Love Under Fire: Chapter 7

Shanglar was spiriting quick looks over his shoulder, a fusion of hatred and fear on his deceptively innocent face. He was panting for breath as Dee swiped at him with right hand, forgetting about the cast in his haste, the pain barely penetrating his senses. Shanglar cried out in anger and lurched forward, causing Dee to only brush him slightly. Yet the off movement was Shanglar's mistake, for he began to quickly tumble down the stairs.

They had only a little further ways to go before the stairs completely disappeared so the fall was not very hazardous to Shanglar's health. However, it allowed Dee to pounce on him in his moment of disorientation. Straddling him, Dee immediately started beating Shanglar's face in. Shanglar tried fighting back but Dee's adrenaline was too high to contend with, only pausing a moment to rip his cast off. He futilely tried to punch back and kicked at Dee with his legs, striking blows that did not seem to phase Dee in the least. They actually appeared to spur him onwards.

Punching Shanglar in the jaw, Dee said vehemently, "This is for crushing my wrist!" Grasping locks of Shanglar's hair in his fists, he smashed his head into the ground. "This is for your errand boy! And this," Dee pulled the gun out of his waistband and placed its tip against Shanglar's forehead, "...is for Ryo."

Shanglar's eyes widened with fear, gaining a sinister stare in return. Dee just watched him thrash and try to shake him off for a minute, enjoying the dread in Shanglar's eyes. Shanglar began to scream at Dee in unadulterated abhorrence. Shaking his head to himself to an unspoken question, Dee quickly pulled back his hand and cracked the handle of gun into the side of Shanglar's head. His outrage quickly cut short, the last thing Shanglar saw was Dee's smirk before he lost consciousness.

Dee took a moment to put his cast back on before hefting Shanglar up onto his shoulder. "Boy, you're heavy. Maybe you should consider a diet." he told the unconscious man.

Grunting under the weight he opened the door with his good hand. Luck was with him. He had come out near admissions. There was a small room full of empty wheel chairs. Settling the crook into one, Dee took Shanglar up to Ryo's room. It was a risk, going back up there. But it would be even riskier to try taking Shanglar back without cuffs. Besides he felt the need to check and see if JJ was all right.

"The kid can be annoying, but he didn't deserve to be knocked around like that." Dee thought to himself as he pushed the chair into the elevator.

When the doors opened he could still see JJ lying where he had fallen. JJ was moaning softly. Dee shook the younger man's shoulder gently. "JJ, wake up. JJ, I have to take Shanglar in. It might take a little while, could you stay with Ryo for me? I don't like the idea of him staying alone right now. It's not likely that this guy's underlings would make an attempt on a cop. Especially after their boss just tried and failed but it can't hurt to stay on the safe side."

Blushing, JJ accepted the hand Dee offered to help himself up. Blinking his eyes in an owlish fashion, he stood very still until the hall-stopped spinning. "Sure. You got Shanglar then?" JJ's eyes widened as his brain registered what Dee-Sempai had said. Flashing a bright smile, JJ made a victory sign. Turning to the door of Ryo's room he poked his head in.

Ryo was looking towards the door. JJ waved at him going to sit in the chair Dee had been using. Dee pushed the wheel chair into the room not wanting to lose sight of Shanglar for a moment.

"I'll be back after I take out this trash." Dee promised looking deeply into Ryo's eyes. "I need your cuffs though, before I start."

Still weak Ryo just nodded. Though his eyes were smiling.

Digging through the wardrobe Dee found the cuffs and quickly slapped them onto Shanglar. With a bob of farewell to JJ and Ryo, Dee pushed the still unconscious man out of the room. The trip down stairs was relatively quiet and Dee took the moment of tranquility to ponder the look he had seen in Ryo's eyes when he had first entered his partner's room. Did that look mean what he thought it meant? That Ryo had finally accepted his love. Could he be that lucky?"

Pushing Shanglar out of the elevator Dee closed his eyes wishing fervently," Please let this not be a dream." Taking out some change, Dee stopped in front of the pay phones. Dropping the money in the slot he quickly dialled the station. "We have Shanglar. I am bringing him in now."

"Shanglar made an attempt on Randy?" asked the shift operator. Ryo was well known and liked by many at the precinct.

"Yes, but he didn't count on me being here." Dee couldn't keep the satisfaction from his voice.

"All right, then we'll be expecting you. Was there anything else?" The voice on the other end sounded very relieved.

"One last thing, JJ is staying here with Ryo, but if Shanglar has some goons shuffling around they would be pretty easy targets. Shanglar hit JJ pretty hard before I was able to subdue him. If there is anyone in this area I would be indebted to you if you could get them to check up on them while I am gone." Dee looked over at Shanglar to make sure the crook was still out. 

"Got it. Good going Latener. There will be some celebrating in the precinct tonight." A soft click and then silence told Dee that she had hung up.

Putting the receiver down Dee turned back to Shanglar. Getting over to the precinct didn't take long. Shanglar was photographed and his prints were taken in next to no time. What took most of his time were the reports Dee had to fill out. "I would rather be with Ryo right now."

The cop sighed as he looked down at a tall pile of papers. "Well, Ryo is probably pretty sleepy anyway. I don't like doing these reports. If I were still at the hospital Ryo would probably not be getting any kind of rest at all." A smile turned up the corners of his lips.

When he was finished with the reports he looked up at the clock and did a double take. It was 8 a.m. "Have I really been working on the report for half the night? He asked himself wonderingly. But the hands of the clock didn't change when he rubbed his eyes. "I guess I must have. I wonder if Ryo is up yet. Maybe I should pick him up a little breakfast. Hospital food is terrible." 

Setting the reports down in the in basket Dee left for the hospital.


	8. Love Under Fire: Chapter 8

Once he arrived, he found Ryo was still deeply asleep. Putting down the bag of warm bagels and coffee he had sneaked in on one of the plastic chairs in the room, he tiptoed over to Ryo's bedside and eased himself in a sitting position beside him.

Listening to Ryo's soft exhalations, he shook his head with a wondering smile. It amazed him at how many changes his life had went through since this man's arrival into his life. He now felt like he had a family...of sorts, Dee corrected as he remembered Bikky with a mock grimace.

He sifted a hand through Ryo's golden brown hair and cradled his face with his injured hand. He had never felt this depth of emotion for another person before, never cared or loved anyone as much as he knew he loved Ryo. A gentleness began to enter his eyes and, if seen by the object of his affection, would easily put him to blush.

"When he was pushing me away, he was just protecting himself from a broken heart." Dee thought almost absently as he played with Ryo's locks.

"I thought you didn't want me as much as I wanted you." he murmured.

He stifled a tired yawn. He hadn't slept the whole day and his exhaustion was catching up with him.

"Ne, Ryo?" Dee whispered, not expecting a response. He pulled his hand away to cover mouth as another yawn immediately struck him. "Do you mind if I sleep with you a minute? I'm really tired. If it's okay, just keep snoring." Ryo rolled over in Dee's direction with a sleepy sigh, and Dee took that as confirmation. "Okay then!"

Gently pushing Ryo to the other side of the tiny bed, Dee carefully lay on top on the bed sheets. Settling in the bed's sweet spot, he shut his eyes and murmured, "Arigato, Ryo. Oyasumi." He fell asleep within minutes.

  


*****

  


It was warm, oh so wonderfully warm. It was the kind of warmth he had went without for so long and now it was enveloping him, in his dreams.

"I don't remember it feeling this good before," Ryo thought hazily as he curled up into the heat surrounding him. A soft persistent sound started to penetrate his mind into slow wakefulness. He mentally urged it to go away so he could stay in his dream, but it was of no use. Dark eyes reluctantly fluttered and blinked against the intrusion of light entering the room. His eyes finally adapted and he dazedly realized he was still warm. That tingling heat was still with him. It was then when he realized he wasn't sleeping alone. He lurched back automatically when he saw the long figure lying in his bed, but relaxed when he recognized Dee.

And he was snoring! Ryo smirked a little at this new revelation. "He must be worn out. He only snores when he's totally exhausted." Ryo thought aloud, his voice husky from sleep. He lay back down and watched Dee snore with a smile. "How did I come to love this arrogant baka?" he mused to himself.

Dee's arms were still wrapped around him and Ryo scooted closer to Dee to examine him more closely. "Even when he's snoring like an idiot, he's still handsome."

A mischievous thought flitted through Ryo's mind and he gave a grin worthy of Dee. Reaching up, he grasped Dee's nose in between in his thumb and his forefinger and squeezed. Dee started to twitch in his sleep and shake his head restlessly, while Ryo watched with glee. Dee suddenly straight up, wrenching Ryo's hand away, gasping and wheezing for air.

"WHAT-wheeze-DID-gasp-YOU--puff-DO THAT FOR!?!" Dee yelled furiously at Ryo, who burst out into chuckles at Dee's red face, then suddenly winced.

"Ryo! Are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?" came one concerned question after the other. Dee held onto Ryo's shoulders and Ryo relaxed and smiled at Dee.

"No, it's okay. I think I was over-straining myself."

"You should be more careful, baka. Instead of harassing poor handsome men like me." Dee huffed, back in good-humour.

Ryo chuckled then grit his teeth when he felt a nip of pain. "Dee, don't make me laugh! You're going to make me rip my stitches and then I'll be in the hospital forever!" Ryo half-heartedly complained.

"Okay, we can work on other sounds." Ryo's eyes widened as he saw Dee's head tilt towards his. But unexpectedly, Dee paused inches away from his lips.

"Is it okay?" his hot breathe brushing Ryo's lips.

"Eh?"

"May I kiss you? Is it okay with you?"

Elation filled Ryo's heart at the simple request. Dee was letting him choose! He felt his eyes tear up a little and he bit his lip. Dee was taking him seriously. His green eyes even reflected his sincerity. He really cared about him! Ryo's eyes could not contain the flood of emotions and silvery tears began to fall.

"Ryo?! Nan desu ka?! Are you in pain?! What's wrong??"

His worry only made the tears fall more rapidly but Ryo laughed joyfully and he hugged Dee, knocking him down on the bed.

"Ryo?!!"

The fact that Dee was questioning his motives for getting him in bed was laughable, which he did. Embracing Dee tightly, he looked at Dee with happiness brimming in his eyes.

"Daijoubu, Dee. Daijoubu."

"Then why-"

Dee's question was suddenly smothered by Ryo's warm lips. Taking advantage of the open lips, Ryo stroked Dee's tongue with his own. This provoked an animalistic growl from Dee who rolled Ryo over and began to take the kiss over.

Ryo suddenly pulled away and with surprising strength from someone who had just taken two bullet wounds, reversed positions on Dee again. "Oh no, you don't! We're going to do this my way!"

Dee got a doubtful look on his face then looked heavenwards. "Ne, then we'll be here forever!!" For a minute, Ryo looked mad and Dee panicked. Had he ruined everything already?

But then Ryo leaned down and nuzzled the corner of Dee's mouth with his own. Sliding his lips down the smooth skin of Dee's face, he reached Dee's left ear. Whispering in Dee's shell-like ear, a sultry voice whispered, "Would that be so bad, Dee?"

Dee's heart stopped at these words. Oh, Kami-Sama! Who knew Ryo could be so, so...sexy?! He seemed so naive in the ways of love sometimes, but Ryo was definitely changing his mind.

"No.", Dee managed to get out. He felt the full lips brush his cheek as Ryo pulled away far enough to look him in the eyes. Those dark eyes shimmered with amusement and some indefinable quality he had never seen there before.


	9. Love Under Fire: Chapter 9

"You seemed surprised." Ryo purred. "Just because I am shy doesn't mean I don't know anything."

It was then that Dee figured out that the look in his partner's eyes was mischief. Dee felt himself start to smile. He couldn't help it. "So Ryo will be a true partner in all things. I knew he would be in most things but I never guessed Ryo had such a sensual side. He will be able to teach me a few things, I have no doubt." He thought silently.

"Then you will have to show me what you know." Dee challenged as Ryo scattered kissed down his chin as if he were looking for just the right spot to kiss. Grateful and a little amazed at his luck, Dee relaxed into the bed releasing all control. It was a new experience for him. He had thought he would have to take charge at least until Ryo was more comfortable. He stretched pulling Ryo closer as he thought, "I'm glad I was mistaken."

Ryo smirked as his tongue traced the contours of the joint between Dee's neck and collarbone. Angling his head forward gave him enough room to slip his hands to his partner's shirt. As his fingers worried at the buttons his tongue explored behind Dee's ear. Taking the lobe gently in his teeth he nibbled on it as the first button slid free . . .

Tracing a path back down Dee's neck and the newly exposed skin Ryo worked on the second button. He could feel Dee's straining length even though they were both dressed. As the second button came free Ryo shifted his hips so that his shaft would rub against Dee's. He winced slightly as the movement caused him a twitch of pain. Concern filled Dee's eyes again as he looked closely at his lover's face.

Dee couldn't believe what he was contemplating. After wanting this so badly, for so long, he was now prepared to stop before they even really started. Ryo had just been shot the day before. He had no intention of hurting Ryo any further.

Seeing the look in Dee's eyes Ryo shook his head waving the concern away as he started on the third button on Dee's shirt. "I am fine, Dee. I have wanted this almost as much as you have. A little pain isn't going to stop me now that we have come so far."

With the second button open Ryo was able to reach Dee's right nipple. Setting his lips on top of it Ryo let the warmth of his breath moisten the tip before the pink tip of his tongue darted out to tease the sensitive nipple. With a wicked gleam in his eyes he looked up into Dee's eyes as his tongue trailed across his partner's chest.

Dee couldn't take his eyes off of Ryo. His whole world had narrowed to that beautiful face. "Who knew that Ryo was so talented with his tongue." His thoughts were filled with wonder as he looked deeply into his lover's dark eyes.

Breathless, Dee reached out a shaking hand to gently brush Ryo's cheek. "You are making me feel wonderful. I never knew you had such talent."

"That is because you never gave me the chance to show you." The fourth and final button came undone at Ryo's gentle insistence. Opening the shirt he pulled the ends out of Dee's pants and manipulated his shirt off. His eyes grew serious as he worked on undoing the belt. "I am sorry it took me so long to decide. I had no idea your feelings for me were so strong."

Glancing up with the shyness Dee was used to, Ryo turned a deep crimson. "I have loved you for some time. But you were so casual at times I was afraid that I might be just a momentary conquest for you. And nothing more than that."

"Nani?" Dee was startled to hear that his guess had been right. Ryo had been afraid that he wasn't completely serious about their affair. "You never were a conquest Ryo. I think I have loved you from the day we first met."

Love filled Ryo's face as he let go of the open belt so he could work on the zipper. "I know that now. I am just sorry it had to come to this," Ryo motioned towards the bandages covering the bullet wounds, "before I understood how deeply you feel about me."

"I am just glad you know now." Dee admitted in a soft voice as Ryo leaned forward to taste his lover's muscular chest. He moaned as Ryo's hands found their way beneath his underwear.

Slender fingers teasingly trailed closer to the part that ached the most for Ryo's touch. Shivering in anticipation, Dee saw Ryo's head lift from his sternum to watch his reactions. Gulping in response, he licked his lips and mentally urged the slow digits onward.

A heartfelt groan pierced the air as the fingers finally wrapped around their awaiting target. They played and toyed with him, they tortured him for endless minutes.

Dee reached out with his good hand and grasped the back of Ryo's supple neck, pulling Ryo towards him. Lips within reach, he lashed his tongue at them furiously earning a gasp in return. With feline strokes, he requested entry. Ryo acquiesced at first but soon took over. His own tongue lithely began a rhythm of caressing and teasing that left Dee trembling. He caught the left corner of Dee's lips with his white teeth and tormented them with light open-mouth kisses.

His hand on Dee's member had slowed significantly and Dee hips began to buck in protest of being ignored. An amused sound escaped Ryo and Dee growled at him.

Tapered eyes earned a lusty glaze and Dee's hands suddenly snaked around Ryo's hips and slammed them down into his own, arousing deep groans from each of them.

Ryo managed to escape Dee's energetic clutches to slowly pull back.

Dragging his hands down Dee's exposed chest, deliberately over the dusky nipples and over the opening of his pants, and skimming faintly upon his thighs, he began a slow rocking.

Watching and feeling Ryo's actions was impossibly electrifying. "Oh, God....", Dee groaned as he felt Ryo's hardness rub against his own exquisitely. Sweat broke out on both of them. Dee wanted him to move faster, needed him to. His body pulsed with passionate demand.

"Faster Ryo...please!," Dee exclaimed hoarsely. His hands itched with the desire to grab a hold of Ryo and make him ride him faster.

"No." Ryo rasped. His own actions were taking their toll. His blood was singing through his veins, as he slid his lower body over Dee's in a repetitive motion. He watched as the vein in Dee's neck pulsed madly. He watched the film of sweat glisten on his muscular chest, drops occasionally pooling in the hollow of his clavicle. Seeing the evidence of Dee's excitement fuelled his own and he inevitably gave in to Dee. Undulating his body faster now, he shut his eyes and threw his head back, breathing loudly.

"Ryo..."

He opened his eyes slowly and gazed back at Dee's flushed face.

"Take off your clothes or else."

Ryo managed a tiny quirk of his lips at the demand. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll take them off for you." was the rough comeback.


	10. Love Under Fire: Chapter 10

Ecstasy filled him at the prospect of being slowly undressed by Dee.

He could finally allow it to happen. No second thoughts, no interruptions. His heart's desire was finally coming true. With one last agonizing grind, he lifted himself off Dee and stood by the bed.

Dee instantly felt bereft of Ryo's presence on his body. A slight cool breeze flowing in from beneath the closed door slithered across his heated flesh, making him shiver.

"Dee."

Looking into Ryo's eyes, he became willingly seduced by their darkness. Crawling up, he sat on his knees and studied them.

"You must be the most beautiful man on the face on this earth."

Ryo flushed, the praise unexpected.

"No, seriously. I may be biased but anyone would easily fall in love with you if they saw you as you are now."

Curiosity filtered into his aroused mind and Ryo, forgetting his act of assertiveness for a moment, quietly asked, "How do you see me, Dee?"

Seeking hands slid under Ryo's shirt and fondled his nipples as Dee answered. "Your lips are swollen from my kisses, your hair is messy from my hands, your skin is flushed with your arousal from me...you're the most breath-taking thing I have ever seen." He paused. "I see you as the person who gives me purpose and a reason to give a damn. I see you as..." Dee faltered for words in the middle of his intense declaration and looked away.

"What?" Ryo caught his chin and pulled his face back to face him. "What? What do you see me as, Dee?"

Dee took a steadying breath. He was unused to sharing his feelings this way, but he felt this moment was going to be very important to the both of them.

"I see you as my best friend, the only person I can trust. You make me feel things more intensely than I ever felt before. But most of all, I see you as the love of my life."

Turning his head away again, he inwardly worried over saying too much. He always seemed to scare Ryo away when he showed him the depth of his passion for him.

"Dee," Ryo whispered at Dee's turned head. He looked down at the floor feeling humbled by his partner's admission. He understood what kind of courage it had taken for Dee to admit this much of his emotions.

Tears were building in his eyes when he looked up. Softly, he touched Dee's cheek. The skin felt satiny smooth. "It's considerably more than lust," he murmured. It was difficult to speak around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "Forgive me for ever doubting you."

Dee remained motionless, not really trusting his ears. He wanted to look up into Ryo's eye just to see if the acceptance in his partner's voice reached those dark orbs. But fear seized him, holding him immobile. Warm hands enfolded his face and suddenly Ryo was looking deeply into his eyes.

The mirror surface of Ryo's eyes reflected all the love and happiness that was in his heart upon hearing those words from Dee. "Today you have given me everything that I have been hoping for. I don't think I can recall a time when anyone has ever said anything more beautiful to me. I will treasure this moment in my heart always."

Gently, Ryo pulled Dee forward into a gentle kiss that soon turned into one of deep passion. Ryo staggered when the finally broke the kiss off. Holding onto the hand Dee extended to him, Ryo was silent as he tried to catch his breath. Holding onto that hand as if it were a lifeline, he looked back up into Dee's face.

"You are the most important person in my life. I promise you I will never doubt the depth of your feelings again. From tonight on we will be partners in all things." Stepping back, Ryo smiled as he lifted his nightshirt over his head. The bandages showed up glaringly white against the pale skin. Underneath the hospital gown, all he was wearing was underwear and his still very aroused member stretched that to the limits.

Slowly Ryo removed his underwear looking up at Dee to see his reaction. He knew Dee had seen him in the locker room before, but tonight was different. Tonight he had chosen Dee to be his. Dee reached out as if he wanted to touch Ryo but his hand stopped inches away from Ryo's chest. Uncertainly he looked into Ryo's eyes.

Ryo's smile widened at the implied request as he nodded his permission. He felt his whole body clench as Dee's strong hand settled lightly above his nipple. Reverently Dee traced his fingers over the sensitive skin. Shifting the hand to Ryo's back Dee pulled his partner close. Ryo ran his left hand through Dee's hair as his right fluttered over the cop's lower abdomen.

A weakness enveloped Ryo causing his knees to buckle. He fell forward into Dee's arms. Dee caught him easily and pressed him tightly against his chest. When Ryo glanced up at the set look on Dee's face, he smiled. "I don't think it would be wise for me to try and stand again for a little while."

Concern written over his face, Dee searched Ryo's for any sign of pain. He wanted this badly. But he didn't want to hurt Ryo any more than he had already been hurt. "Are you sure you all right?"

Ryo nuzzled the crook of Dee's neck with a little sound of pleasure. "Of course I'm all right. We are together at last. I could touch the moon if you wanted me too."

Catching Dee's lips in his own he pressed his tongue against them. Dee resisted at first his eyes still unsure. Ryo chuckled moving his hand lower to grasp Dee's shaft. The sudden touch caused Dee to rock upwards into Ryo's hand. His mouth opened letting Ryo's tongue inside to do battle with his own.

As the passion rose Dee gave himself to it. Soaking in the look on Ryo's face he thought to himself. "I have to trust you to know your limits sometimes. But I will be watching you Ryo. If you look like you're in too much pain, we can do this later. We have time."

"We have time." He repeated aloud wonderingly as Ryo began moving lower down his neck. A smile spread across his face. "All the time in the world."

"That might be," Ryo admitted between licks, "But today, you are mine."

The possessiveness in Ryo's voice melted his heart as Ryo rubbed against him, causing both of their members to leap in response.

Dee groaned softly and closed his eyes. "Ryo.... I love you so much...."

The simple words he had so long yearned to hear from Dee's mouth shuddered through Ryo's heart with profuse gratitude. Ryo gently kissed the green eyes that had hypnotized him from the beginning. "I know, Dee."


	11. Love Under Fire: Chapter 11

Moving himself into a more comfortable position, he lifted himself up to straddle Dee and wrapped his arms around him in a light hug.

"Honto ni, Ai shiteru."

Trailing his hands downwards, he tugged on the waistband on Dee's pants insistently. "But these pants have got to go."

Chuckling, Dee rolled him over so Ryo was lying on the bed. Sitting up a little, he braced himself on his elbows to watch Dee strip.

There wasn't much to it considering Ryo had already unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped them. All Dee had to do was slide them off.

Kicking them aside, Dee's thumbs hooked into the waistband of his tight briefs, eager to get rid of them.

"Matte."

Ryo inched his way over to Dee and sat on the edge on the bed, right in front of his soon-to-be lover. Hooking his own thumbs into Dee's briefs, he whispered, "Let me." He firmly dragged the underwear down Dee's legs, stepping away from the bed to get them down to Dee's slim ankles. He watched Dee's feet step out of them and kick them away. He studied Dee's feet. They were pretty big, but nice. Finely veined with translucently pale skin tautly stretched across it. And the toes were actually kind of cute....

Ryo realized how smitten he actually was to be admiring Dee's feet, but paid the revelation no real heed. Now on his knees, he bent lower to smooth a hand over Dee's left foot.

"Uh...Ryo?", Dee asked quizzically. The only reply he received was a surprising sucking of his toes, eliciting a startled gasp from Dee. Ryo bathed his feet with his tongue, tracing the veins of his feet his nails before redrawing the pattern with his sweet mouth.

"Ok," Dee thought hazily. "I did not know that the feet were an erogenous zone..." as he viewed Ryo licking in between his toes. Ryo hit a particularly sensitive spot and Dee inhaled sharply caught off-guard. He didn't know exactly what Ryo did but it felt incredible!

"Dee?" The caressing stopped and Ryo looked up at him in curiosity.

A wild expression ran over Dee's face as Ryo's face appeared in front of his and he pounced on Ryo, knocking them back into the bed.

Ryo's breath escaped him, not from the sudden attack but from the primitive gleam in Dee's eyes. The lust in his jade eyes was positively feral. He raked Ryo's body with carnal energy. Plucking at his nipples, caressing his pectorals, nipping at his abs, fondling every inch of him with his wicked tongue.

Ryo had the stray thought that Dee almost seemed like an animal claiming his mate. This was only confirmed as Dee hovered over his throbbing sex, growled out the word, "Mine." Before swooping in on it with the open, moist cavern that was his mouth.

Ryo cried out, flushing in near disbelief at what Dee was doing to him. Not that he wanted to stop him. It felt extraordinarily good, too good...

"D-Dee," he managed to croak. He made the mistake of looking at his lover, only to see his greedy lips suckle on him and take him impossibly deeper.

He made a sound that was partially a moan and a gasp, thrashing on the bed. Closing his eyes only made the reeling emotions in him that much more sensually excruciating. He felt Dee's lips beginning to flirt with the tip of his length before licking it, felt Dee's hands come into play and massage him with his hands, feeling Dee split his legs apart to stroke his rear.

Those blessed pink lips edged slowly down the cavity of his buttocks, occasionally pausing to savour the taste of the new discoveries he unveiled. Finding what he wanted, he eased Ryo slightly to lie on his side. Regarding the pink treasure he had sought, he wasted no time in praising it with his wet mouth and focused tongue.

Ryo gasped loudly, and cried out Dee's name as his fists clenched into the bed sheets. He began to pant, knowing he was close to climax. His eyes were squeezed so tightly that tears spilled from his caramel eyes. Dee was relentless.

The erotic sounds coming from Ryo were fuelling his arousal. They were his aphrodisiac and they spurred him anew, evoking new wanton ideas in him and all of them were about Ryo.

Savouring the nectar of the rosebud blooming before him, he reached around Ryo's hips with a deft hand to seize his member and began a slow rhythm. After one final lick at the sweetness of Ryo, he scooted upwards and spooned his body around Ryo's backside. His hands still enjoying its rendezvous, he pressed his lips to Ryo's ear.

"You like that, Ryo?" questioned a voice made abrasive in its painful desire.

"Un...n....D-..." Ryo surged his body eagerly back and forth between Dee's gifted hand and his inconceivably hard member pushing against him in sumptuous appetite.

"Sore wa himitsu desu..." Dee rasped tenderly, opening his mouth to suck on the alluring shell of Ryo's ear.

"Un..un..hn..." Biting the corner of his lip, Ryo was now pushing his hips backwards with frenzied motion, rubbing against Dee's already swollen, aching sex.

Dee released a shuddering and pulled Ryo firmly to him and humped at him once to make sure he knew what he was asking, almost entering Ryo but not quite.

Ryo called out Dee's name, finally coherent in his pleading. A hand grasped Ryo's head around to face Dee, who kissed him hungrily, almost violently. Amidst the insatiable melding of mouths, Ryo felt Dee prod at him from behind and his Adam's apple swayed with the gratitude of his trembling sigh.

The need to drive himself into Ryo was almost more than he could stand. Moaning with the effort, he held himself back. Dee pushed the head of his shaft slowly inside kissing the back of Ryo's neck as he moved. Ryo's eyes rolled back into his head as he arched his back forcing the rest of the shaft to slide in with an audible sound. It felt incredible to have Dee inside him. When he opened his eyes there was an impish gleam in them. Smiling playfully Ryo clenched the muscles in his backside as Dee made a second thrust. Dee growled pulling Ryo to him more forcefully. Laughing Ryo pulled away just far enough for Dee to slide back in. He felt like his body was thrumming with sexual energy. He could feel Dee becoming harder. With each thrust he lost a little more control over his muscles. Despite that he continued to clench them as Dee pushed forward.

"Ahh," Dee groaned settling a hand on Ryo's slim waist as a guide his thrusts became faster. Sweat dripped down Ryo's face matting his hair as he gasped from his exertions. His own shaft was fully erect. It throbbed as Dee moved within him.

Blindly Dee reached in front of Ryo again. His hand pulled at the stiff member. "Ohhh." He moaned leaning his warm sweaty forehead against Ryo's shoulder as Ryo's muscles tightened powerfully around him at the touch.


	12. Love Under Fire: Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ** Thanks so much for the positive feedback! To those who were questioning the use of Japanese in the story, I get what your saying but changing it at this point would be difficult. This story is a few years old and Shara and I have since (unfortunately) lost contact with each other. I wouldn't feel comfortable making changes to "Love Under Fire" without her consent. Thanks for understanding and please enjoy the final chapter of "Love Under Fire". ^_^   
  


* * *

  
  


Ryo's swollen lips fell open as his body sucked in a quivering breath. One of his hands moved to his nipple right nipple of its own volition. It felt so incredibly good to have Dee touching him. Both inside and out. He felt his nipple harden beneath his fingers as he came close to his peak.

Only one thing would make this moment better. Turning his head Ryo's tongue darted out to taste Dee's salty forehead. Dee lifted his face, letting Ryo's soft tongue wipe a path down to his mouth. Forcing his own tongue inside, he felt Ryo shudder.

As Ryo's muscles tensed around him yet again, he crushed Ryo against him. Panting, Dee ran his tongue around the bumpy surface of Ryo's mouth. He captured the gust of breath that came from his lover as something in Ryo's posture changed.

Sighing into Dee's mouth Ryo let his own fall open as wide as it could. He could no longer control the vibrations of the muscles as Dee slid in and out of him. His sheath was pulsing to the movements of Dee's hands. He had become one big contraction. Looking into what he could see of Dee's eyes he let go of himself.

Dee felt himself slide deeper into Ryo as his partner's body relaxed completely. Pushing Ryo's tongue back into his mouth he felt around. Trying to go as deeply as possible.

If his mouth had been uncovered, Ryo would have screamed. As it was he sucked Dee's tongue even deeper. His lower body clamped tight around Dee's shaft so making movement difficult as he began to climax. The muffled sound of surprise was lost down Ryo's throat as the trembling muscles tugged on Dee's shaft.

Ryo was lost in a wave of pleasure as his whole body jumped and swayed in Dee's embrace. Dee's hand tightened around the head of his lover's shaft and Ryo moaned piteously unable to even beg for release. Reacting to the sound Dee moved his hand faster. Pulling his head away far enough so that he could take a deep breath Ryo tried to speak," Un, ple...ple..ah Dee."

"Please what? Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. The warmth of his breathe tickling the sensitive skin. "May be you want me to do this," Dee ran his tongue over the curve of Ryo's ear. It was enough to push Ryo to climax. Dee let out a hiss of pleasure as Ryo rocked against him. He could feel the sticky warmth of Ryo's seed as it ran down his hands. Ryo's body arched back into him, milking Dee's length with a final clench as ribbons of white began spilling from his sex. Ryo cried out his name through damp lips and his whole body threw himself into the sensation of his orgasm.

The sight of Ryo at that moment was infinitely erotic to Dee. He thrust into Ryo once and then once more before his body began to vibrate with his climax. The trembles echoed through Dee to Ryo, who emitted a shuddering sigh.

Groaning out an indistinguishable sound, he tightly gripped and held onto to Ryo's hips like an anchor as his body experienced the most earth-shattering draining orgasm he had ever felt before. His seed overflowed and flooded Ryo's tight rear. With a weary but happy sigh, he relaxed on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ryo's chest. Feeling the scratchy bandages under his arms, he suddenly recalled Ryo's injury. He had completely forgotten about it!

As he was going to ask Ryo if he was all right, his weary lover murmured something indistinguishable.

"Huh?" raising his head slightly off the small pillow he was sharing with Ryo. Personally, he was still amazed he could talk, let alone manage the whole non-word of "Huh?"

Ryo turned around in Dee's arm to face him, his flush glowing faintly on his strong body. Laying an arm across Dee's neck, he played with the mussed pieces of Dee's hair against the back of his neck. His dark eyes were a little sleepy but sparkled with the aftermath of their affection. Gazing into his lover's eyes, he put a disgruntled expression on his face that caused Dee's eyebrows to raise. "Eh?"

Ryo edged closer to Dee and brushed his body up against him. Tracing his fingers down Dee's neck to his shoulders, he murmured, "I said I never got to taste you."

His brow furrowed in confusion and Ryo's lips quirked and quickly darted his eyes to Dee's length and then back into his lost green eyes again. It took a Dee a second before he understood but when he did he looked shocked, actually blushed! then laughed. Hugging Ryo to him, he said, "Well, we can remedy that soon enough, Itooshi.", enthusiasm returning in hopes of a sequel of their lovemaking.

Ryo clasped him around the waist, sighing. Closing his eyes, he lay still for a moment. Then Dee jumped in his embrace with a "Youch!" of pain. Rubbing his derriere, Dee glared at Ryo. "What'd you pinch my ass for, Ryo!?"

With a silly grin, Ryo rubbed Dee's rear helpfully. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"You're supposed to pinch yourself, Baka!" The odd grin and a shrug was all he got in response.

Dee toppled Ryo over and punished him with a thorough kiss. Sliding his tongue out of his mouth, Dee pulled back to see the perpetual smile. "I think it's contagious," Dee thought as he felt himself return the idiotic expression.

"Plus, I thought we should share, being lovers and all now."

"Huh?" Dee replied, having lost all train of what they had been saying.

Roving hands began a slow massage of Dee's rear, Ryo said seriously, "My ass is going to be sore later and so yours should be, too."

Dee sweat-dropped at this logic. Placing his hands on either side of Ryo's head, he looked into Ryo's eyes and made a declaration. "You're a weirdo, Ryo."

Ryo laughed, and Dee smiled down at him. "No, I'm no-", Ryo started to deny after his laughter subsided.

"But I love you, anyway.", interrupted Dee. Ryo stopped and looked into his lover's eyes. With a tender smile, Dee shrugged. "So, it's okay."

Ryo stuck out his tongue in retort and Dee immediately sucked it into his mouth. He could feel Ryo's smile against his lips and couldn't help but smile back warmly as they pressed their lips together devotedly.

The surrounding warmth of their touching bodies could only be outmatched by their abiding love for each other and with soft, passionate kisses; they began to express it anew. 

  


~OWARI~


End file.
